Cielo (Wonderful World)
Cielo is the Youngest playable character in Wonderful World. She has a Dog Spirit in her Backpack called Amenhotep. Summary A student of Ainefir Law sword School small, etc. 4th grade. Department of Department of spirit science. At the age of six, she enrolled in the law sword institute, gifted child that was able to invoke the spirits in the first class of spirit science. It has been expected in the future from the surroundings, for other grades were average or less, gradually forgotten now an ordinary student. It has been referred to as "white-chan", "erotic" especially from close two friends, angry and called erotic. In wanted to partition, behave in Eraso is between friends. But older people, a large man's body is not good, when talking to older students would be fidgeting. At one time, because it was coming as a temporary lecturer, or there is Ryuza and acquaintance. Parents in Shiganai meal shop, I would like to see become a respectable only daughter, it was unreasonable and was admitted to the law sword Academy in. Cielo's contract spirit is "Amenhotep". The name you give so as not to forget the name of somewhere of the king of long ago seemed out to test. It is hidden about powerful force distinct image is visible, but very bad appearance. Since the spirit image of Cielo was envisioned at the time of summons had been filled with too much idle thoughts, he appeared in such a figure. For subscribers of the capacity is developing, now is not only be exhibited creatures about the force awfully a robust and physical strength. Words also speak not, it can only be a conversation between the main body in a kind of telepathy. As a Spirit Familiar, Both are said to time spent is directly linked to the ability, any one of those is likely to evolve over time. Powers & Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Cielo Graykiss Origin: Wonderful World, E's Laf (Another Doujin Fighter which is a crossover of obscure Doujin Games, including Wonderful World.) Age: 9 Gender: Female Classification: Human, Student, Lawyer, Spirit User, Guest Character (E's Laf only.) Powers & Abilities: Spirit Manipulation (Can control the spirit in her backpack.) Anger/Rage Manipulation, Child Prodigy (Despite Cielo no longer being this, at one point, she was hailed as one...), Parrying. Attack Potency: Town level (Nearly on par with Chartette, & Claudette, despite Cielo technically not doing anything but using a WIP Autobiography.) Speed: Superhuman (Can keep up with Aiwhen at a visible speed.), Massively Hypersonic+ Reaction Speeds (Has blocked Aiwhen's Beautiful Delete Finish Skill at the speed she went.). Lifting Strength Unknown At least Athletic Human Level (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better.) with Amenhotep Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: City Level (Tanked Chartette's Terra Break, and Claudette's "Deadly Blow!" respectively, both of which are comparable to High end Nukes (The latter of which is hard to pull off most of the time.). Stamina: Superhuman (While Cielo is only 9 yrs old, she survived thanks to her Dog Spirit Partner; all while fighting those bigger than her.) Range: Several Meters (As the verse's grappler, Amenhotep can grab opponents, and pummel them apart.) Standard Equipment: A Textbook, Amenhotep, and a cute schoolgirl Uniform to boot. Intelligence: Was a Genius until the idea faded away. She has recorded her thoughts in her secret Autobiography disguised as a School Textbook... Weaknesses: Hates Men, thinking of them as dirty pigs, all while hypocritically seeing Ryuza as a Role Model, who is adult aged even by American Standards. Abit too smart; thus sometimes overthinks her strategies, is quick to anger (Given Amenhotep is a monster of physical force, this may be a good thing...) Feats: Cielo's partner, Amenhotep is capable of inhumane strength that can kill grown men, is a leader out of her friends, apparently respects Ryuza as not just a Leader of Knights but also a hero. She was even seen as the most popular character in her verse. Notable Attacks/Techniques: (NOTE: This Character has NO O Ability.) *Just Defend: A kind of Parry that doesn't let Recoil of regular blocking get in the way. Very Effective. *Has no Air Dash. *Hot Blow: A quick jab. *Heaven's Punishment!: (NOTE: Has two variants.) **P ver. Ground: Slams opponent into the earth like it's nothing. **K ver. Ground: See Previous version. **P ver. Air: Grabs an airborne opponent, thus slamming them on impact harder than on the ground. **K ver. Air: N/A *Running Away is Pointless!: A Wide Range slap. Nothing else. *I'll Send You Flying!: (NOTE: Has two variants.) **S Variant: Amenhotep throws the opponent as he grabs them. **HS Variant: Anti-Air Variant. *Actually, I won't...: This only applies to the HS Variant of I'll Send You Flying!. Amenhotep stops his assault, and places his opponent unharmed. *Don't Come Near Me!: A Counter Move. when hit, Amenhotep guards the attack, and does a giant uppercut, sending the foe sky-high. *Heaven's Great Punishment! Cielo's First Finish Skill. (NOTE: Has two variants.) **Ground Variant: Amenhotep slams the opponent in front of him several times, then does the usual "Heaven's Punishment"; but instead of slamming the foe to the ground from the ground, Amenhotep does it as Cielo is high jumping in the air; causing more damage. **Air Variant: Amenhotep's first hit comes from the air, then the typical "Heavens Punishment!" procedure occurs. VERY hard to do, but at least it's easy compared to "Suffer my Deadly Fist!". *I'm Angry!: Cielo's other Finish Skill. Amenhotep slams the ground, creating a Giant Rock Spike. One of the quickest Finish Skills in the game, rivaling that of Corona's Punishment Move. Others Height: 133cm Weight: 30cm Likes: playing pretend Hates: Homework, Men bigger then her. Values: Secret Autobiography still in the works... Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What-If? fighters Category:Students Category:Female Category:Underage Fighters Category:Fighting game fighters Category:Wonderful World Fighters Category:Guest Characters